


Old SVTFOE fanfic I wrote that sucks

by PastelPoison



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a while ago pls, dont judge me u shits, this sucks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPoison/pseuds/PastelPoison
Summary: o boi why are you reading this





	Old SVTFOE fanfic I wrote that sucks

Star woke up from her slumber and let out a quiet yawn, stifling it when she heard a distant voice down the hall, it was faint but still there.

"I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along. Ghost in your house, ghost in your arms.."

Star grinned, and quietly got out of her bed, almost slipping on one of the stray knick knacks lying around her room. She tip toed towards her bedroom door and opened it softly, clearly hearing the voice coming from Marco's room that was slightly muffled, the Mewnian stepped towards his room and listened through the door.

"When you're tossing, when you turn in your sleep. It's because I'm ghosting your dreams.."

Star squeed and slammed open the door, cussing the brunette to fall off his bed and onto the floor with an undignified yelp.

The Safe kid looked up at the blond with wide eyes, when he saw the excited expression on her face, he blushed madly.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" He asked, voice slightly cracking.

"All of it! Marco, you sing so good!!"  
Star shouted, calming a bit after she realized what time it was, Marcos parents were most likely sleeping.

Marco stiffened and sat on his bed, looking away from star with a bashful expression.

"I don't sing THAT good.. I just do it as a hobby.." Marco replied, and scratched his arm, a nervous habit of his.

Stars smile dimmed a bit, but she replied happy none the less. "Well, you should definitely sing some more! Do you know anymore songs?" Star asked.

"Yeah, I know a few.." 

The two teens proceeded to listen to music the whole night, mr. And mrs. Diaz finding them in the morning wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
